


A Summoning

by Hoodoo



Series: A Girl and Her Demon [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Licking, Nipple Licking, Rituals, blood-letting, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:14:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Mortal men don't do it for you. A demon is much more to your liking . . .





	1. Chapter 1

There was a feeling of a vacuum, like the air was being removed forcibly from your lungs. You sucked in a breath, coughed at the taste of dust and other, less savory things in your mouth, and blinked to regain some vision.

The light had fled, just like the air.

Slowly, the small points of flame returned atop each candle. You automatically counted them. They were all lit. That was important.

The being surrounded by them stretched, each limb cracking at the joints . It lifted its head, its ebony horns catching the dim candlelight and splintering it, and a split tongue tested the air, like a snake. Slit pupils, surrounded by irises of molten gold, opened more widely as they took you in.

“You’ve called me back,” it said. Its voice was low and gravelly.

“Yes,” you replied. You sat very still, in case movement enticed it to attack.

It chuckled. The noise was deep, echoing as if it were in a well. “After last time? After what happened you dare to try again, you dare to say the words? As if last time–”

“I don’t want to talk about last time,” you interrupted shortly.

It shut its mouth, but the smile it wore was knowing and sly. 

“I want something else this time,” you continued, “something … more.”

It held your gaze for a moment, then casually looked at the candles and chalk on the wooden floor surrounding it. One of its talons idly scratched a groove into the floor, but it didn’t, you noticed, actually mar the chalk sigil. The nail did, however, draw through the wet, red splashes and drips that had been applied.

The beast’s tongue tested the air again. You watched, your heart pounding in your chest as one tip of its tongue delicately tasted the fingernail and the substance it had collected underneath.

Those golden eyes flicked to you again. 

“You used your own blood!” it said. Although it sounded mostly surprised, a small hint of wonder wound its way into the tone as well.

“Yes,” you agreed again. Your heart was now in your throat; you struggled to remain collected. “I told you I wanted something more. Something … special, this time.”

The demon crouched before you widened its eyes and grinned. There were too many teeth in its smile. Twin tails flicked in excitement behind it, and now both taloned hands dug into the wooden floor as if it were sand.

“Step inside this circle, angelbaby, and let’s get started,” it replied in glee.

You knew better than to just step over the outer chalk circle. Even as it whispered sweet things to tempt you, you gave it instructions and the stipulations that must be met. It became more agitated with your list as you continued, and suddenly its faux docility vanished. It hissed and rushed you, jaw unhinged, its multiple rows of teeth flared as if ready to separate your head from your body with a bite. It was forced to pull up short at the barrier.

You didn’t flinch, looking down its dark maw.

Its feigning threat ignored, it sat back on its haunches and watched you with narrowed eyes. 

“Do you agree?” you asked. You hoped it didn’t notice that you were squeezing your hands into fists to control your trembling, but it probably did.

It lazily scratched up a little more of your blood from the floor. It watched its claws as it said in a mild tone, “You don’t need me to agree. You called me here, I am your servant.”

You smiled, and made sure the gesture reached your eyes. 

Emboldened by your smile, it continued. “I am yours to command. Is that not enough?”

“No,” you replied. 

It hissed again, and unseen, its tails tremored behind it, filling the air with the warning of a rattlesnake. There was a tensing of all its muscles, like it was preparing to spring at you again. 

Once again you ignored these threats. 

“Do you agree?”

It writhed in a way that earthly creatures could not. It managed to look petulant, hungry, and angry all at once.

“Do you agree?”

The third time you posed the question it was bound by ancient laws, laws written in lost languages, to answer. 

It panted as if under duress. Its talons tore chunks from the wooden floor below it, but again, did not touch the chalk. On its knees, it spit and hissed and growled, and finally, when it could no longer stand your seemingly nonchalant attitude, waiting patiently, it roared, 

_“Yes! Yes I agree!”_

There was a moment of stillness between you. 

You gave it a second, then lifted your eyebrows. You prompted, “And …?” 

It glared again, but followed through the requirement to demonstrate compliance: It used its own claw to open a gash on its chest. Its blood, a syrupy, dark-colored ichor that looked like it should come from an old wound instead of running through veins, splashed onto the floor. It burned the wood where it hit. Some fell on your blood, and there was a bubbling when the two mixed. 

It pulled its hand away. Blood coated its fingertips, and it stretched its hand out towards you, stopped again by the barrier of chalk.

Now was the trickiest part of all. You stayed on your knees too; that was an obligation. You leaned towards it, silently calculating how fast you knew it could be and if you could react quickly enough to avoid it. Would it would grab your hair? Would it would swallow your head in a bite? Would it would drag you back to the unspeakable realm where it resided … while your mind flashed through the worst scenarios, you darted forward, snake-like yourself, through the protective chalk circle, and caught an offered blood-coated finger in your mouth.

Its blood tasted and burned a little like acid but you licked the finger clean anyway. 

The demon laughed from the bottom of its chest. You looked up to meet its eyes. It’d agreed to your conditions and it had spilled its own blood willingly within the circle. Your blood had been consumed by it, and you had swallowed some of its. Let it think it was in control. It wasn’t, and deep down, it knew that.

This was for you.

It still couldn’t leave the circle, so you’d drawn it large enough for both of you. You crawled towards it, and it shifted impatiently. Your gaze couldn’t help but slip down its body, to its groin, which was semi-hidden in shadows cast by the candlelight. Even though it was dark, you could see the bulk of its cock, resting between its thighs. 

“Angelbaby,” it cooed as you came nearer. Its talons caressed your cheek. They didn’t draw blood, or if they did, it was a razor thin line that didn’t sting yet. 

You made your way next to it. Its body gave off sticky heat. It leaned into you, and its tongue licked the side of your face where its claw had been, leaving a tacky trail of spit. You cupped its jaw as well.

“What’s your name?” you asked, as if making conversation. You knew it, but needed to hear it from the demon’s mouth.

“Rick,” it whispered, close to your ear. 

You smiled sweetly and pressed a kiss to the corner of its mouth. “Rick,” you repeated, with a nod.

Then it growled slightly, as if it suddenly realized you’d tricked it. You’d taken a little more control by it offering its name without demanding yours in return.

You didn’t let it brood, however. Brazenly you moved into its personal space, practically crawling into its lap as its arms caught you. Its nostrils flared as your smaller, cooler body pressed against it. You ran your hands over the arcane symbols branded into its torso, and even brought your fingers up to lick more of its blood from the wound it had opened on itself. 

Its talons pressed into the skin on your sides. 

“Lay back,” you told it.

It hesitated for a moment, then obeyed. 

You smiled down on it, and climbed over its body. Its shiny skin was an odd combination of leathery and sharp, like it could abrade you if you rubbed too hard the wrong way. The heat of it warmed your inner thighs and groin, and as you moved upward, you felt its cock grow. It was thick and ridged, and you paused to let the wet line of your pussy press along it for a moment. Then you ignored it, continuing your way upward.

Reaching its shoulders, you looked down at it while it looked at your torso. Its tongue extended further out from its mouth than should be possible and slipped between your tits, settling on one and curving around your nipple. Its saliva was thick and gummy. 

After teasing your nipple to a peak, its tongue retreated. A thin rope of spit bridged your tit and its mouth. Strong clawed fingers dug into your waist and lifted you effortlessly off his upper chest. 

“Your cunt smells delicious,” it whispered, and it lowered you back down, straddling its head, onto its mouth.

There was no gentle teasing. As soon as your pussy touched its lips, its tongue delved into you.

You couldn’t help but arch your back at the sensation as you cried out.

The demon licked and sucked at you with abandon; if you hadn’t given it explicit instructions you would have been worried it would literally devour you. But instead it turned that energy into nuzzling and shoving its tongue deeply into your cunt, licking you from the inside, twisting and curling in ways no cock could ever do. 

It held you in place, one hand wrapped around your leg, the other at your shoulder, holding you down onto its face. Its hands pinched. You scrabbled for a handhold and grabbed its horns to steady yourself. They were warm, like the rest of it, solid and ridged in your hands. At first you were careful to stay away from their wickedly sharp tips, but as it continued ravaging your pussy, your concern with that was pushed to the wayside. 

There was no controlling the wanton cries of pleasure you made.

On your knees, you rocked your pelvis down hard onto its mouth. It didn’t breathe air like you did, or it was able to go without for a longer period of time, because it didn’t gasp or complain. It did extract its tongue from deep inside you to lick your clit. That made you stiffen and tighten your grip on its horns. You wrenched its head back as the two halves of its tongue encircled the engorged nub; it didn’t seem to mind you directing exactly where you wanted it to focus its attention. 

In fact, you could feel a growl or a laugh vibrating in its chest as it lapped at you.

That tremor rose until it was pulsating through its mouth. It tickled and stimulated, and you laughed as you cried out. Euphoria burst inside you and you came, hard, on its face.

It didn’t let you ride that crest gently. At the very peak of pleasure, it kept heavy pressure on your clit, making your nerve endings continue to fire. Wave after wave of bliss rocketed through you. You writhed and moaned, rocking with your core. You lost the ability to hold yourself up at all on your knees and fully sat down on its mouth. That made it chuckle again, and slickly its tongue wiggled from your clit back to your cunt, slipping back inside you.

That made you jerk and cry out again. Your throat was sore from the undulating moans you made, and when it finally deigned to remove its tongue, your pussy felt soft and swollen.

It took you several minutes to be able to catch your breath enough to begin to move off its face. Every muscle in your legs trembled, and your hands hurt from squeezing its horns in a grip that had been too tight. You crawled carefully backwards, back to its chest. Strangely, now the heat from its skin felt nice between your legs.

Its golden eyes watched you, and a hint of a self-satisfied smile played around its lips. Its long tongue swept over its chin and cheeks, cleaning off all the wet your pussy had left. 

You dared to reach out and draw your fingers along one curve of the horn arcing out from its head, giving it a soft caress, and it exploded into movement below you.

It lifted you, twisted you, as it rose from its prone position. Startled, you couldn’t help but cry out, and that roused it further. It was not gentle as it threw you down onto the floor. Your knees hit hard and you automatically caught yourself with your palms. They skidded on the wooden floor, smearing some of the chalk sigils you’d made, but it wasn’t enough to destroy them completely. 

Before you could gather yourself or turn, it was between your legs. You had a split second to feel the blunt head of its cock slip along your pussy from clit to entrance, then without any further niceties, it mounted you and snapped its hips forward.

You wailed. You’d seen and felt the massiveness of its cock as you’d climbed up its body, but that didn’t prepare you for the girth that filled your cunt. It stretched you almost to the point of being unbearable. You went to your elbows, crying, panting, and couldn’t help but try to pull away.

That excited the demon, or made it angry. Its grabbed your hips waist and held you in place; you could not fight its strength. Holding you still even as you struggled, it pushed forward relentlessly until seated fully within you. Its balls were hot against your clit.

The burning, both from the stretch and from the heat of the beast, was almost too much to bear as well. Above you, the demon paused, panting itself now that it was buried in a pussy not exactly designed for it. That momentary stillness gave you just enough reprieve to force yourself to relax. The burning became a balm, loosening your muscles to accept it more easily.

When it began to fuck you, you’d relaxed enough that although it stretched you widely, it was mostly pleasurable again. 

It was not considerate or moderate in any way. It pounded into you, too fast, too hard; you had to splay your elbows for support even as your chest was on the floor. Each thrust pushed you forward, each backward pull of its hips dragged you along with it. The moans it forced from you earlier became sobs, tinged with both bliss and pain. 

Behind you, it howled as well. One hand left your side and long fingers entangled into your hair. It yanked your head back and leaned over you. Its body was large and heavy enough threaten to press you to the floor, and still it had enough leverage to continue fucking you with a force and a pace that was no earthbound being could copy. 

You felt teeth on the side of your neck and tried to ignore it. You still felt like you were being simultaneously skewered and split, but its cock was so warm and filled you so completely you couldn’t mind. Each rigid plate along his length ignited nerve endings inside your cunt, and you found yourself raising your hips to meet each thrust. 

It felt your encouraging movements and the teeth latched onto your skin a little bit tighter. Panting between its fangs, each of its exhales filled your lungs. You cried out, opened-mouthed, each time the bony points of its hips met your ass. 

The thrusts that rocked your body became shallower, staying deep inside you, and erratic. The talons that still gripped your waist dug in, slicing your skin. 

You made a new, higher pitched cry of pain at that, and involuntarily tears filled your eyes.

The demon jerked your hair to one side, and your head followed. The tears fell and ran in a thin stream down your cheek. Smelling it, the beast released your neck and leaned even further over. Its tongue lapped the salty tears from the side of your face. 

That seemed to be a catalyst for the end. 

Fully seated inside your cunt, it paused. You could feel its ribcage rise and fall with its panting. You clenched your pussy as best you could around it, during this moment of anticipation, and in a roar it came.

Its come was white hot lava inside you. It burned. Its cock pulsed through its ejaculation, but it was nothing you couldn’t stand. You felt full to bursting. The amount of come it dumped inside you put pressure in your abdomen that was oddly pleasurable, and with the beast still clutching you and its cock still buried to your cervix, you came again as well. 

You lost your bearings then. It was a different pleasure, a deeper pleasure than when you’d been on its face, and just as it took several moments for the demon to regain its senses, it took you some time too.

It was chuckling. Its laughter shook your body as you came round again.

The demon extracted itself from you. After such a vigorous impaling by a massive cock, you felt hollow and empty. 

Unstoppered, a copious amount of semen flowed down your thighs. It still stung the tender flesh there, but you ignored it. Released from its grip, you turned over. The chalk markings you’d meticulously drawn were dusty on your sweat-slick skin. 

The demon lounged too, although it didn’t lay again. It crouched, balancing with its tails behind it. From between its legs the last of its ejaculate dripped from the end of its cock onto the floor, where it smoked when it hit. It watched you with eyes that were meant to be lazy, but you knew were alert and cunning.

Once you caught you breath and sat up again, the beast gathered you to it. It held you easily, cuddling you as a human lover would, a mimicry that you saw through but allowed. It was nice to be caressed, even with wickedly sharp nailed hands. 

Contorting into positions while holding you that would be impossible for an earthly being, it cleaned the wounds it’d opened on your side with its tongue. It even went as far to clean the cut on your inner forearm you’d given yourself to bring it to this plane. The twin halves of its tongue lapped independently, and it did a thorough job. 

Sated and still feeling lingering jolts of pleasure, you finally pushed it off you. Its eyes flashed possessively, but it let you go, and stood with you. In a gesture of good will, and to complete the ritual, you lowered yourself enough to lick the head of its cock, and lap away some of the residual semen that still coated it. The taste wasn’t too bad, now that you’d been filled with it. 

Come was as good as blood, for an exchange. 

The demon purred as your lips closed over its cock and your tongue swirled in a circle anti-clockwise around the shaft, but before it could become erect again or its large hand could take hold of your head to keep you in place, you released it with a soft wet noise, and backed completely out of the chalk circle. 

That deep hum of enjoyment shifted scarily to a snarl, but there was nothing it could do. Still bound by the circle, it watched you with hooded eyes as you began the chant to send it away.

“You’ll never be free of me,” it hissed in a warning. 

You didn’t answer it, reciting the guttural words of the spell from memory.

“You’re bound to me now, having tasted my blood. Tasted my come! You’ve come on my tongue. You’ll never be satisfied with another’s cock, now that I have filled your cunt!”

You continued as if you couldn’t hear it. 

Its tone deviated to something sweet, to tempt you. 

“Angelbaby,” it cooed. “Don’t send me back. I’ll stay with you, I’ll obey you. I’m yours, don’t you see? You’ve called me here, we’ve taken pleasure in each other, let me stay with you! I’ll protect you, I’ll be your pet, I’ll fuck you whenever you desire. Let me stay, and I swear against Satan’s Generals and the Hellfiends they command that your claim over me will be absolute.”

You continued. Only a few more lines, now. 

It could feel the impending pull of your words, ushering it back to the unspeakable region that spawned it. Once more it hissed, and made one last attempt to sway you.

“You’ve fucked a demon,” it announced, as if you didn’t know. “You’re _tainted._ Your association with me means you’ll never be allowed entrance to Heaven.”

Two words from finishing the chant, you paused.

“I’m no saint,” you allowed.

“No,” it agreed amicably. “You’re something special. You’re my angelbaby.”

“I’m no angel, either.”

“You’re more an angel than me. They’ll say I’ve corrupted you, and deny you eternal joy.” It held out a hand, palm up, to entice you to rejoin it in the circle, or to have you allow it to escape. “Filled with demon seed, you’re no longer pure enough for them.”

“They’ll say my capacity for goodness corrupted you,” you countered, “since you fucked a human’s pussy. They’ll not allow you full access to Hell.”

The beast’s golden eyes widened at that sudden comprehension.

“No! N-no! Don’t send me back! Don’t send me with that stigma–” it shrieked.

You gave it a smile. 

“Rick, begone,” you said, bringing the ritual to its closure. You would never tell it that if you hadn’t learned its name, you couldn’t have sent it back so easily. 

In a second vacuum, in the blink of an eye, it was gone. The fear on its face and its outstretched hands as it pled with you were burned into you mind’s eye. The room suddenly felt quite empty.

You sighed. There was a dull ache between your legs, and you were still coated in sticky ejaculate. The beast had been right, even if you didn’t admit it; you were bound to it now, and it to you. And you were both caught between Heaven and Hell; both too contaminated by the other for either place. 

With another sigh, you began snuffing all the candles. You’d let the future your decisions would bring handle itself. 

_fin_


	2. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The delightful and crazy talented [RavenousScorpion](https://ravenousscorpian.tumblr.com/) created this piece of art to accompany the story.


End file.
